


What a Good Kitty

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Petplay, Petplay kink, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, all i write is petplay apparently LOL, bottom!Phil, hc, kitten!phil, phan hc, phan nsfw, phan petplay, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: “Want to play?” Phil nods. “Go into our room and lay on the bed. Make sure you get the lube out. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”





	What a Good Kitty

“I’m home!”

Dan had just returned from running a few errands around town. While it only took a few hours, it felt like days to Phil. When Phil heard Dan call for him, he quickly padded down the steps to meet him at the door. He hugged Dan.

“Aw, Philly, I missed you to.” Dan tells Phil, reciprocating the hug. He runs his hand through Phil’s hair and pleasantly shudders when his fingers run over cat ears. Phil wants to play. Dan cups Phil’s face with his hands and looks into his eyes.

“Want to play?” Phil nods. “Go into our room and lay on the bed. Make sure you get the lube out. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Phil smiles and heads upstairs. Dan admires the way his tail swishes behind him, then takes off his jacket and hangs it up next to the door. Dan gives himself a few minutes to psyche himself up for the role he’ll be playing, then goes to join Phil in the bedroom.

-

When Dan sees Phil on the bed, his jaw drops. There was Phil, on the bed, just like he was told. His was completely naked, his legs were spread, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His tail was lying between his legs and his ears slightly crooked. Dan found it very endearing; so, with a soft smile, he made his way to the bed.

Phil shivers when he feels Dan sit on the edge of the bed.

“Wanna get my dick ready, kitty?”

Phil opens his eyes and innocently looks at Dan as he makes his way off the bed and onto his knees in front of Dan. Once Phil get situated, Dan ruffles his hair and smiles down at him. Phil leans forward and starts to suck on Dan’s tip.

“Come on kitty, I know you can do better than that.” Dan, knowing Phil likes it rough, wraps his fingers in Phil’s hair and pushes his head closer to his crotch. After getting over the quick change of pace, Phil lets out a high whimper of pleasure and starts sucking his boyfriend’s dick harder. Dan, satisfied, runs his hands through Phil’s hair once again; but this time, to express his gratitude.

“There you go. What a good boy. What a good kitty.”

Dan feels Phil smile around him.

“I think you deserve a treat. What do you think, Phil? Do you deserve a reward for being such a good kitty for me? You can stop sucking me off now.”

Phil slowly takes Dan’s length out of his mouth, admiring the string of drool that falls from his mouth. He feels so _dirty_ , but in the best way possible.

“Meow.”

Dan giggles and swipes his thumb across Phil’s mouth to clean him off.

“I’m guessing you agree.” Phil rubs his head affectionately against Dan’s hand.

“Okay, love. Get on the bed, lie on your back, and spread your legs. I want to see your face when I stretch you out.”

Phil’s face flushed, but he nodded, then got into position.

After putting a pillow behind Phil’s head to make him more comfortable, Dan started to slowly pull out Phil’s tail plug, much to Phil’s distaste. Phil let out a small grunt.

“Calm down, Philly. You’ll be full again soon enough.” Moments after saying this, Dan popped open the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Dan rubs his fingers together to spread out the substance, then (slowly) inserts one finger into his boyfriend. The first finger goes in easily, but Dan can tell Phil is not yet satisfied, so Dan skips over using two fingers and decides to insert three. Phil lets out a surprised gasp and spreads his legs impossibly wider. Dan uses his other hand to rub Phil’s thigh, then adds a fourth finger. He spreads out his fingers and Phil yelps. After moving around his fingers for a few minutes to make sure Phil is sufficiently stretched, Dan removes them, leaving Phil empty once again.

“Ready to feel full again?”

“Meow!”

Dan smiles down at Phil, getting onto his knees between Phil’s legs. He uses Phil’s legs to pull himself closer to Phil, and once he strokes his dick a few times with his lubed-up hand, he deems himself ready. Dan inserts half of his length into Phil and starts to slowly pound into him. Phil lets out a pleased sigh, but Dan has barely even gotten started. He knows he can produce more of a reaction from his kitten. Dan submerges his entire dick into Phil after a few minutes, and once he does, he starts rapidly thrusting. The slick sound of lube fills the air. Phil is in bliss. Dan wraps one of his hands around Phil’s length and starts jacking Phil off, trying to bring him to the edge. Phil screams and starts panting, signaling that he’s very close. The sight is enough to take Dan over the edge. He releases into Phil, using his body for pleasure. Phil felt so full. He comes shortly after Dan, releasing onto his stomach.

After pulling out of Phil, Dan reaches over and grabs Phil’s tail to plug him up, knowing Phil loves the sensation of come inside of him. Once the tail is safely inside of him, Phil rolls onto his side and snuggles up into Dan.

“Thanks, Dan. Love you.”

“Love you too. So much”

They drift to sleep, leaving the mess for the morning.


End file.
